You Told Me To Change
by HotAngelFromHell
Summary: They told her to change. So she did. They wanted perfect. She'll give them perfect. She's broken and no one notices, no one but the past. Regular pairings, please rr!
1. Findings

"When do you think Serena is going to get here. She's already 20 minutes late!" Rei said angrily, prancing around the room in her shrine outfit. She grabed her broom and went to the front of the shrine. " I'm going to stay out here all night if I have to till she gets here, and then I'm going to give her a peice of my mind. She never comes on time she's irresponsible, how is she supposed to be our leader?"

Lita came up behind Rei and laid a hand on her sholder, the other massaging her temple. " I know that your angry and all but I'm sure that she has a good reason for being late. Maybe she got detention or ...or..." Lita stopped short as she searched her mind for a good reason, but she couldn't find any. She looked over to Amy for an idea but only got a blank stare.

" I'm not going to put false excuses down for Serena anymore. My mother doesn't even want me to be around her. She's unpresentable, she doesn't try at all at her school work even though we come here for studyhall every week. She's always late for everything and you can NOT depend on her for anything."

Everyone looked on at Amy in shock. They had never heard Amy speak of Serena Like that. A blush came over Amys face and she gulped nervously. " Well...Well you can't say I'm wrong, all I did was state the facts." Rei looked over at Amy and gave a nod of approval.

" Amy's right! Rini would be failing if it weren't for us. Serena is a bad influence on her. She's whiny, and everything else we just listed and so much more. I think that someone must have changed History or something because I can not see Serena as Queen Serenity! She is NOTHING like her. Serenity is perfect, and well, Serena's not."

Mina and Lita couldn't help but agree to what they had just said. "Serenity was the perfect leader, perfect mother, perfect everything. It doesn't seem fair that Serena couldn't just be more like Serenity. It would make life a lot easier. But who said life is easy ?" Mina said in Serena's defense.

" She's the one that brings us up when were down, she's always happy, she's always there for a friend in need, she's caring, and even though everything you guys listed is true. You know that you believe in Serena as much as I do to lead us. She's never failed so far, and I don't believe she will. What would you do if you woke up one morning, without knowing that you wouldn't see her whiny face or hear about how much she loves Darien, or anything like that. If Serena wasn't a screwup meatball head, then, she just wouldn't be Serena."

Everyone turned there faces away in shame, they new that it was wrong to talk about serena that way. They new for a fact that Serena would never talk about them this way, specially behind their backs. Rei was the first one to break the silence, " Well I'm still gonna give her a peice of my mind whether it's in a minute or at midnight."

They all looked up at her a smiled, "Well I'm sure you will Rei," Lita said laughing.

( A few minutes earlier)

Serena walked around the back of the shrine, hoping to surprise everyone by getting there on time. She was going to wait until everyone left, and then climb through the window, sit down, and then when they came back, " where have you guys been?" It was perfect.

She watched as Rei stood up, complaining about her being late again. She snickered evily, she couldn't wait to see the looks on there faces. Rei started to walk outside to the front of the shire, and everyone followed her.

She started to climb in the window, when she heard other voices but Rei's. She heard her name a couple times, and being serena, walked over to the front of the shrine, hiding behind one of the pillards. Never knowing how bad this would turn out to be.

( I don't want to rewrite it all so just pretend she heard everything okay?)

"It didn't seem fair that Serena couldn't just be more like serenity. It would make life a lot easier." Serena gasped and ran down the stairs and on to the main street. She couldn't believe it.

She ran and ran until she couldn't take another step, when she found herself at home. Her mind was numb as she walked through the living room and past her mother and sammy sitting on the couch watching the news.

" Hey meatball head! I though that you were spending the night at Rei's house." She just looked at him with tears in her eye's. She didn't say a word as she walked up the stairs, her brother and mother just watching in awe.They had never seen serena look so haunted, so hurt, never saw tears that meant something besides ' I fell and I'm being a whiny baby.'

Sammy just looked at his mom and said quietly, " I'm gonna go to bed now ok?" Mom just nodded at sammy and headed to the kitchen to clean.

Sobs were heard through the night, but fell silent to all ears. As serena fell on her bed, to weak to change or anything, she just kept hearing the words echoing in her mind, tormenting her to no end. ' My mother doesn't even want me to be around her, you can't depend on her for anything, Rini would be failing if it weren't for us.' replaying over and over in her head. It got to a point when she couldn't stand anymore, so she came up with a plan. I'll be the oppisite of what they said. I'll be...I'll be... perfect. Her thoughts started to change, her mind working overtime.

I'll change who I am to make their lives easier. " Perfect" she tried the word out loud, loved the way it just seemed to roll on her tounge. The rest of the night she pick through every flaw they named and even the ones she found that weren't named. To her it was a fool proof plan, change everything, even if she wasn't happy.

Why should her friends be miserable when if she changed it would take away everything hard in their life. She didn't cry another tear. "maybe I should just leave. Then all I've done would just blow away, I'm sure anyone would be better than I am." With only her thoughts to keep her company, she slept through the night.


	2. Sick

" Master I have brought good news," the voice said in the shadows, " I have some information that you might like to see about the girl you had me spy on. It seems that the girls friends had a lot to say about her."

She looked up from her kneeling position on the floor and watched closely to see if she had pleased her master. His rath was something you would not like to deal with. When she got no answer her silver eye's started to twitch in annoyence.

" Master" she started again but was cut off by his hand a curt nodd of his head.

" I heard you Kimiko, do not fret. I am simply taking in this information and seeing how we can use it to our advantage."

She kneeled there for a few minutes, her back and neck aching as she awaited her master's orders. She smirked in satisfation as her thoughts turned to the days soon ahead when she would be able to leave this aweful place and return home, back to Yuu, back to her love. They would start another family and rebuild their world that he destroyed.

Without realizing her master had started talking again, she lifted her head up to his level and nodded, pretending to hear what he had just said. " You will enroll in her school, and we will befriend her. She is weak and destraught right now and her mind is fragile, easy to mold, her resolve weak. Everything is according to plan. Now leave me to my wonderful bride." with that he turned his chair to face the other direction and pressed a button on his remote. A screen popped up in the middle of the room showing a woman dressed in a white silk dress, pearls strung eveywhich way upon her, and a heart crown set atop of her blonde pigtailed hair.

She left the room with a sigh. Kimiko walked across the many halls and corridors, running her hand against the wall. Memories of Yuu ran through her mind, of his touch, his kiss, just of him. AS she came upon an elegantly decorated door, carved with the picture of two foxes, one black, one silver, running through a forest with their tail entwined together, she sild a card through a slot by the door handel and walked in.

'Beeep beep beep beep', serena rolled over in her bed, one hand coming out from the warm covers and lazingly searchiong for the annoying alarm clock. She found the snooze button and snuggled back in her bed, feeling the blanket of black covering her mind once again, when a red light like a brick wall stopped it in its tracks.

She groaned as she lifted the sheets over her head, her tired mind trying to remember why she shouldnt go back to sleep. ' I'll just be late like I am everyday!' she told herself, when it suddenly popped.

She threw off her covers, practically flying out of bed and into her slippers. She rubbed the sleepyness out of her bloodshot puffy eyes and headed down stairs. It was 6:30, exactly one hour from the time her school started. She tried running a hand through her hair and was amazed when she couldn't. She reached for two hair ties that held up her extremely long hair, unwrapped the buns, and let it fall down.

With a small smile, she reached for the donuts, when yet another red light stopped her. She rolled her eyes defetedly and was glad her mom was a health aholic for once. Why did she have to pick her eating ways as a bad habit? She opened the refrigerator and pulled out an apple, some strawberries, and a peach. She plugged in the blender, added some ice, and then ( with some difficulty) cut up the fruit and added that.

She blended it all and looked back to the clock, gasping when she saw it was 6:45. She turned off the blender, and rushed up the stairs. Flinging off her clothes she stepped into the warm shower, moans flying out of her mouth. She LOVED bathing. She washed her hair and body, deseacing the water. She dryed off with a towel and quickly got dressed. While she was blow drying her hair she began to drift into thought.

' What will they think about my transformation? What if they don't believe me? What if I mess up? What will Darien think?' That made her stop on her tracks. What WOULD Darien think? What if he stopped loving her? What if he HATED the new her? She told herself not to worry too much about it, that fate had made her change, and plus, she was with darien in the future anyway! It had to work out!

She rushed down the stairs at 7:15, just in time to catch her brother heading out the door to go to his school. It was on the way to her own, and another thing she had to change was the way she treated other people. She decided to start with her brother. She grabed her smoothy and called to him.

" Sammy, Wait Sammy!" He turned his head to his sister, SERENA, coming down the stairs in time for school. He must be hallucinating. Their father had already left for work, and their mother must have been cleaning up around the house.

"Sammy, so do you mind if I walk with you to school? Its on the way to my own!" she put on a pleasant smile, waiting for his answer. Sammy's eyes grew big. He couldn't believe his sister was offering to walk with him to school. This must be some kind of prank. He new one way that would get his sister really mad at him, and then she would blow her cover.

He pulled on her long pigtails, yanking her head downward. He crossed his arms waiting for the out burst he new would come.

Serena bit her lip, in pain and to stop her from punching out his eye balls. He little brother was testing her, and she new it. She lifted up her head to his level, eye to eye. She smiled.

Sammy about fainted. She didn't even yell at him, didn't even grumble or whine! She must be sick, he thought. He rested his hand on her forehead, checking to see if it was extra warm or something. He felt nothing out of the ordinary, so he decided to ask her.

" Are you feeling okay sis? You don't feel warm, but maybe you should go lay down for a little bit." she continued to smile as she gave him a small noogie on the top of his head. " Come on Sammy, you don't want to be late like your sister!" she skipped down their front lawn and onto the sidewalk, already halfway down the block by the time Sammy had gathered his thoughts and shut the door.

Serena ran across the street, giving a small wave over her head to her little brother. While they were walking they had a nice conversation, surprisingly. She learned a lot about her brother that she didn't know. They had an honer roll assembly coming up, and he actually invited her to come watch him. He had gotten 4 A's and 2B's. she congratulated him. It felt really...good to talk to her brother.

She didn't meet anyone on the way to her school, but saw Rei, Amy, and Lita, talking about something in the corner of the building. They were laughing and having a great time it seemed, so she decided to head over there. As she walked over to them Amy caught site of her and put her finger to her mouth, and they stopped talking immediately.

It was one of those moment when you knew someone had been talking about you, and she almost dropped her front and started crying again. It hurt really bad, remembering what they had said about her. " Serenity is perfect...and well...Serena's not." she pretended not to notice and joined in with them, a fake smile on her face.

" Hey guys, what's up?" she said in a light tone, hoping it sounded regular. Rei's face twisted up in anger, a vein popping out of her head. " What's up? WHAT"S UP? What's up is that you never showed up to the meeting, and you never answered your communicator. WE looked every where for you last night, we even called your house, and that's when we found out that you were asleep...ASLEEP! How many times has this happened Serena, how many?" by that time Serena was close to tears, having heard enough of what a bad person she was last night. She opened her mouth to retort, but bit her tongue, really really hard. She balled her fists at her sides, tasting her own blood in her mouth.

Rei looked at her expectantly, waiting for the tears to fall, the screaming to assume, but it never happened. she looked over at the other girls, only to find them as astounded as she was. Having enough of the silence, she went to question her leader again, but was cut off. " I wasn't feeling well, okay? It wont happen again, alright. Im sorry for making you waste your time looking for me and waiting around for me."

No body moved, not a sound was made. Everyone held there breath in awe. Serena had just gave a civilized answer, to Rei no less. Lita was the first one to regain her composure. " Are you still sick Serena? Maybe you should go home and rest." Lita reached her hand to feel her forehead, but Serena swatted away her hand.

"Im fine, really. It was just the 24 hour flu or something like it. Come on, were going to be late for class." She turned on her heel, head down still fighting to keep the tears at bay. She never notice the person that walked in front of her until it was to late. There body's heavily collided with one another, and she started to fall backward.

She tensed up, awaiting the pain, but after a few moment she felt nothing and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a beautiful face framed in black with the most amazing purple eyes she had ever seen. She gasped and released her arms from around his neck as he stood her up to her feet.

Her friends crowded around them, asking a million questions at once. She hushed them and then mumbled a small ' gomen-nasi' before walking past him and into the building. They brushed arms with a volt of electricity, neither good nor bad. He gave a small smile to her friends as they followed behind her retreating form. He watched her until he could see no more, then looked over to his 'supposed cousin'. He nodded to her then disappeared in to the crowd.


	3. Those Eyes

The students were currently lined up in their classes, the sailor senshi all having the same first period. Serena had a different class then the rest of the girls, and for that she was grateful. She was pondering about the shock she felt when she brushed by that man. She never got a good look at him, but she somehow felt a connection to him. It was almost like she had met him before. So lost in her thought she didn't notice everyone else had sat down in the chairs provided for them. She quickly sat down with a small blush, and turned her attention to the stage set in front of them. All of the teachers were on the stage, all the administrators, and even the student council.

' _what is going on? I don't remember having an assembly scheduled for today. What's the special occasion?'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when the principal stepped unto the podium and called for the attention of the school. Their new principal was a short older lady, with bleached blond hair, dark beady black eyes. She always wore bright color like lime green or hot pink, in either a dress or a dress suit. As innocent and kind as the old lady looked, she had once been a drill sergeant for the army, and her voice was so loud and booming she didn't need to use a microphone. It was usually quiet amusing to listen to any of the speeches she gave, and today she seemed un ordinarily excited.

" Student, I have some good news, and some bad news. The bad news is that our regular mythology teacher, Mr. Yana, was in a car crash a few days ago and is not able to teach for us at the moment. The good news is that we have found a substitute teacher for all of you students. You should be very grateful that he was kind enough to grace us with his presence. I would like to introduce Mr. Hisoka Tamata."

There was a loud gasp of surprise from most of the students in the auditorium, and then it broke out into an applause so large she had to cover her ears.

' _who in the world is THIS famous! I mean, he's just a teacher right? Why are they making this such a big deal?'_

She looked around the room to see the reaction of her friends, and while she was scanning the room she saw a lot of looks of admiration, some jealous looks, and most of all, the look of pure...love? She finally spotted her friends and was surprised to see Amy standing up with the biggest grin on her face, and the rest of the group gossiping loudly about how great this was and how privileged they were. She looked around to see if she was the only one who didn't know who this guy was. She turned to the girl behind her to ask about him only to find her usual classmate replaced with this gorgeous girl that looked to be her age. She had silver hair and silver eyes, she was the most unusual looking person she had ever met. Her expression was blank, and she seemed to be the only one besides herself that didn't have any admiration for the man. Realizing she must look like an idiot for staring, she shook her head of the odd feeling she got and smiled. The girl smiled back and her silver eyes twinkled devilishly.

" Hi im Seren-"

" I know. My cousin said for me to look for you. Your supposed to be my guid for the rest of the day. My name is Kylie Tamata."

Serena looked at Kylie with confusion. Was she missing something? How come everyone knew about these things but herself?

"Oh um...sorry, I wasn't aware of that." She smiled a bit, and then she realized something.

" Did you just say, Tamata? Like the guy everyone is fussing about? Is he like your brother or something?" Serena asked with a slight tilt to her head. Her ice blue eyes were slightly crossed in confusion.

Kylie gave a small chuckle at the facial expression of Serena, and shook her head. " he is my cousin, and before you ask, im not going to give you his autograph."

Serena smirked at Kylie, and nodded, " I really don't want his autograph, im not even sure I've heard of him. What does he do, and what am I missing?"

The room was starting to quiet down as the initial shock of Mr.Tamata's arrival waded down. Serena asked kylie to tell her later and returned her attention back to the main stage. As the people sat down in front of her she finally got a look at the man of mystery. Her eyes were glued to him, and it was almost as if she was in a trance. He was...sexy.

He had short blonde hair, so light it almost looked like a silver color. It was short and airy looking, (kinda like a surfer dudes hair cut). What stood out most to her was the violet eyes, eyes she had seen before. They scanned the room, looking for something. She was still staring at him, and then, his eyes met her own.

_Those Eyes..._

hope you all like this chapter! Thanks to my reviewers! You keep me going!


	4. Chocolate Milkshakes

Serena sat on the wooden chair, spinning slowly around and around. She was early for once, earlier than the people she was supposed to be meeting. Andrew was helping out with some customers. It was pretty busy today for some reason. They usually only had this much business on the weekends, not on a Monday afternoon. About five minutes later Andrew walked around the counter with her chocolate milkshake. He sat it down in front of her and then took a seat on the left side of her. Serena looked at the milkshake in awe, licking her lips in anticipation.

' _Everyone has a weakness or two. Mine just happens to be Andrews milkshakes. It not cheating really...' _

After finally convincing herself she pulled the cold concoction to her and took a big gulp out of the large straw. The thick liquid slid down her throat, silently putting her in a semi-state of heaven.

' _If I could only live in this moment! Oh, Kami-Sama, I love chocolate'_

Andrew laughed at the look of pure love in Serena's eyes. He got a lot of compliments about his milkshakes, but no one had the same reaction to them as Serena did. It was quiet amusing to see the 17 year old girl acting like a child at the sight of one. He was surprised she didn't squeal in delight like she usually did, but she had been acting strange lately. Usually she would have pulled him away from his work, ordered up the entire menu, and then chatted about how much school sucked or how she would finally beat the Sailor V game. She was basically growing up before his eyes.

The bell rang signaling more customers, but Andrew stayed in his seat. Serena swivelled in her seat to look at who had just arrived. The Sailor Senshi and Darien were all laughing and joking about something. Rei hit Darien's arm after he had said something under his breath. They passed by Andrew and Serena both and walked to the back of the room, and sat down at the gangs usual table.

" Watch, in like, 20 minutes she is going to come running in here, dragging some poor victim behind her, talking on the top of her lungs, and totally drag Andrew away from his work. By the way, were is Andrew? Usually he would have already come to talk to us." Lita had said, looking around the arcade/restaurant to find Andrew. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the look on Serena's face.

Everyone in the group gasped when they saw who was _listening _to their conversation. It was none other than Serena herself.

Serena couldn't believe what she had just heard. She knew they talked about her in private, but in public, AND with Darien? Was she really that bad? They faced her with a shocked look on their faces, and she gave them the most unusual reaction. She tried her best to smile, and she acted strong, even though she could feel the burning in the back of her throat, and could feel the tears building up behind her eyes.

' _No. This is not what is going to happen. I am not weak, they will not see me cry. I do not care about what they say about me. This is my first real test.'_

She shook her head lightly, making the twin buns on the top of her head loose. The golden hair swirled until it landed in soft layers over her shoulder. She smiled lightly, barely a tightening of her lips, and slid down from the high bar stool. A chime resounded in the background to the left of them, signifying another customer had entered the shop. Andrew stayed perched on his own wooden stool, to shocked to move and help the person. Never had he heard of the group talking about Serena this way, even if they did tease or complain about her usually. This was almost unnatural, out of place.

A flash of silver passed by him and latched onto Serena's arm. He looked over confusedly, gasping at what he saw.

" Wow Serena! This place is great! You told me how cute this place was but I never thought it would be this Kawaii! Do they have the new Sailor V game we were talking about! I bet if we team up we can finally pass the Jewelry Store Burglars! Serena?"

Once the girl finally noticed her companion had not responded with her usual eagerness, she stepped back and walked in front of her. She faced Serena and looked into her sky blue eyes. Andrew had to hold his breath. Since when did Serena hang around such...beautiful people? The regular group was quiet a site in itself, but this girl just, shone somehow. Her school outfit was replaced by a pair of low raise jeans and black halter top. As he was admiring her he heard footsteps coming from behind him and turned around.

A man about 6 1' was looking at Serena with a heated gaze. He had the oddest silver like blonde hair and violet eyes. Once he noticed the man was now looking at him instead of Serena, he turned around to focus on the tense group.

' What a strange day this has been...'

Serena gazed at the silver eyes searching her own, before breaking off into a wide grin. For some reason Kylie seemed to make her defenses against her emotions stronger. She was sure she would have been running out of the door crying if she hadn't came barging in.

" It's nothing Kylie, I just thought I heard something that I didn't.", she looked at the group behind Kylie, each having their own look of shame on their faces, " Would you like to meet my other friends now, the ones I told you about?"

Kylie's silver orbs narrowed slightly as she heard Serena lie to her face, but brightened once more and turned around to face the people that Serena was pointing to. She bowed politely to each, her face guarded from their curious gazes. She hated these people. Every single one of them, including her boss behind her back. Serena was oblivious to this all as she walked over to stand next to the table they had occupied.

" The one in the gray uniform is Rei, she's the priestess that works at her grandpa's shrine." Serena pointed to a long black haired girl in a uniform similar to her own. Kylie pretended to think hard, and then lifted her eye brows in confusion.

" This is the one you said had great talent with the fire right?" Serena nodded her head and Rei blushed at the compliment. She steeled herself and held down the blush, brushing past Serena.

" I don't need you to introduce me, meatball head. I can introduce myself." Serena visibly deflated a bit, but picked her head up and opened her mouth to retort. At the last second she caught herself and narrowed her gaze.

'_That was a little to close for my liking. Just calm down, you can rant later about how RUDE Rei is.'_

Bowing at the silver haired girl, Rei offered her a small smile. " You must be Kylie, Our new class mate, ne?" Kylie nodded and focused back on Serena, unnoticeably irritating Rei. With a sigh Rei sat down at the corner closest to Darien.

" The one with the blue hair is Amy, she's the intelligent one in our group. Next to her is Mina, she's the one that is starting to model, I showed you her picture?", Kylie nodded as she recognized the face from the picture Serena had showed her.

" Next to Mina is Lita, she is the amazing cook." the brown haired pony-tail girl waved brightly at her, " And next to her is my boyfriend Darien." Kylie gasped a little walking closer to Darien, scrutinizing him with her eyes.

" So _this_ is the hottie you wouldn't shut up about in Science. Not to bad, but my cousin is hotter, just look behind you." Serena and Darien's eyes widened and she swirled around to come face to face with the purple eyes god she had seen earlier. She gulped as he stared at her, his lips turning up in a smirk at her surprised expression. She had to tilt her head all the way up to meet his gaze, shocked at her reaction.

' _Wow...'_

If she thought he had been attractive before, seeing him in distressed jeans and a black wife beater almost made her faint. His eyes... she couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen them before. They locked their eyes and held it, each looking for something in the others orbs. Apparently he found it first because he glanced over her shoulder to his cousin, flashing her a knowing smile. Once he broke eye contact she felt slightly dizzy, almost like she had been in a trance.

' _How odd, I've had this feeling before.'_

Darien, not liking the way his girlfriend was looking at the older man, got up and walked over, slipping his arm around her waist, a show of odd possessiveness. Giving the blonde man a sneer, he looked him up an down. A look of pure distaste was clear on his face. Serena made a small protesting noise in the back of her throat as Darien continued to squish her small frame against his own muscular one.

" I believe you are hurting your _girlfriend." _The unnamed person's deep baritone voice laced out, whipping against Darien invisibly. Darien glared at the man, not caring how impolite he was being or not. Kylie, watching the battle of wills smugly, decided to end things before they could get out of hand. They were supposed to befriend these people, not the opposite.

" Come on Hisoka, stop scaring Serena's friends." She gestured to the group of people behind them, " Guy's meet my cousin Hisoka Tamata." a collective gasp was heard from everyone but Serena, Kylie, and Hisoka himself. He smirked inwardly as Darien forgot his momentary anger, instead his brown eyes widened in surprise.

' _There they go again, what is so special about this guy? Why does everyone turn to mush when they hear his name?' _

" You think he would get fed up of having everyone praise his name day in and day out. I think it bothers me more than it does him. He seems to love the attention." Serena just nodded distractedly and slurped her milkshake, once again slipping into paradise.

' _Hmmmmmmmm...chocolate...'_

_HotAngelFromHell_


End file.
